Girl Troubles
by Kairyuu-san
Summary: TwoBit and Marcia did have a pretty good time at the movies. What if she chose to continue the friendship? But . . . is there a catch? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Outsiders. Go on, now. Cry for me. XD

**Rating: **PG (for now)

**Story Summary: **Two-Bit and Marcia _did_ have a pretty good time at the movies. What if she chose to continue the friendship? But . . . is there a catch?

**Author Notes: **Hrm. My first story starring Two-Bit Mathews. XD Go me. Anyway, I don't expect it to be perfect or fabulous or wonderful, okay? I just think that it'll be . . . okay, I guess?

**Girl Troubles**

_**Introduction**_

_Two-Bit's POV_

It started as an ol' regular day—y'know, crackin' jokes, teachers proving how stupid they are by sitting in chairs with glue on 'em, and having those stupid Socs walk by us in the halls at school. But it ended pretty different—for the better, I think. Actually, I hope.

It started around lunch time, the Monday after Ponyboy and Johnny ran away. Man, I really hope they're okay. It's driving everyone crazy wondering if they're okay. I mean, I wanna find 'em so bad. Plus, Darry's been going insane, and driving everyone else insane along with him. And at school. Man, it's harsh. I can practically BREATHE the tension between us and the Socs. The halls at school are like some kind of jungle or arena or something now. But it's under control, 'cause as long's I got my switch on me, I'll be fine.

But then _she_ came along. That good-lookin' Soc, Marcia, from the night at the movies. I just _had_ to avoid her, though something in my stomach turns over whenever I do. I mean, she's a Soc! She minded her rep and everything—until now, I guess.

So there I was, leanin' against my locker when she walks straight up to me. At first I'm thinkin', "Does she wanna get killed or something!" But then, I played it cool, even though I knew there were like, a billion Socs watching me. I was gonna tuck my shirt in, but then decided not to.

"Hey, Two-Bit." She was real casual.

"Marcia," I said, nodding towards her, in that same casual tone of voice.

"Wanna hang out later?"

My heart jumped. I thought I was gonna throw it all up on her shoes. Swallowing my joy, I managed my first sane-looking grin in quite a long time.

"Sure." I was surprised that I didn't yell that. See that, Socs? She chose _me_, not you! I wanted to rub it in their ape-looking, snotty, rich faces.

"I'll see you later, then," she smiled. Oh, that smile. It would be the one I'd never be able to forget—ever.

This was the beginning of what I would call the rise and fall of Two-Bit Mathews.

"""  
**Author Notes: **I hope I don't get any flames. Xx; Well, this is my first Two-Bit fanfic, as I said earlier, and this chapter's just the introduction. XD So . . . yeah. I didn't make it long because of that. I want to keep you peoples guessing. XP And, please review!


	2. First Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders. -insert witty comment here-

**Rating:** PG (for now)

**Author Notes: **Sorry that last chapter was so short. Oo; Anyway, I have some ideas of how I'm gonna write this. But other than that, I'm just making it up as I go. -sweatdrop- Okay. On to the story!

**Girl Troubles**

_Two-Bit's POV_

Dang, what Marcia did was real brave. I mean, going up to me like that in front of all those Socs. It felt like we were starting something new, like the beginning of the end of segregation of Socs and greasers. I know it sounds really stupid, but that's how I felt. It was like some kind of thing I was daydreaming for the rest of that day.

In fact, I was so caught up with it that I even missed one of my friends pouring chocolate milk over some Soc's head. I know. Amazing. I can't believe I missed that over some girl. But there was more to this girl than I thought.

I thought that she would be shunned, or maybe even made fun of. But she wasn't. The weird thing was that instead of that, her popularity shot up like speeding bullet to the sky. I didn't know why, though. Heck, she was even more popular than that red-haired cheerleader Cherry.

Wow. I was going out with a good-looking, popular Soc. That was amazing. My friends were congratulating me and whacking me on the back. "Way to go, man!" "You scored big time!" "No more greasy broads for you!" Yeah, I accidentally let it get to my head, but that doesn't matter now, does it?

The school halls now were either heaven or hell to me now. If they were filled with greasers, I'd see everyone grinning at me and asking them if I could get them a Soc or something. If there were Socs in the halls . . . well, I don't really like recalling the memory. They threw stuff at me and growled and gritted their teeth. One time, they tried to corner me, but I'm a pretty good fighter, as my gang says. Plus, I had my switch on me.

Anyway, I couldn't wait until after school. I was sitting in Math class, looking at the clock. My heart was beating mile and minute, and I tried not to grin so wide. Let me tell you, those were to longest 5 minutes in my whole life. All I could hear was myself breathing hard and the clock ticking.

"Come on, come on . . ." I chanted, eyes practically glued to the clock. The seconds hand was at the 11. Right before the 12, it stopped. "What the hell?" I muttered, staring at it. "Come on . . ." I chanted, jerking my head in the direction towards the 12. It didn't budge. "Come on . . ." I growled. Still nothing.

"COME ON ALREADY!" I accidentally yelled. Heh. I also stood up—on accident, of course. Everyone looked at me strangely, and I just gave them my regular grin. "Come on and . . . uh . . ." for once, I couldn't think of anything. Then, it hit me. "Come on and . . . RAISE THE ROOF!" I blurted out, and all of the greasers in the room exploded in laughter.

I couldn't help but laughing, too. Finally, the stupid hand got on the 12, and the bell rang. "Finally!" I jumped up in my seat.

"Two-Bit Mathews!"

I glanced towards whoever called me. Shoot. I forgot that there was a teacher in the room the whole time. "Eheheh . . ." I grinned sheepishly. "Y-yeah?"

"Detention. Now."

"B-but—!"

"No buts."

"C'mon! I have something really important to do!" I started sweating. Man, let me go already!

"If you have something important to do, you should have considered it before jumping up and doing what you did," she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"But it was an accident!"

"Right. Today you will be cleaning the cafeteria with a fellow student. I hope you will have no monkey business whatsoever."

"Aw . . ." I looked at the ground. Great. What's Marcia gonna say? I began walking towards the cafeteria. Wow. The halls were completely empty. Guess everyone had something important to do. I sighed. "Marcia . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Huh—?" I glanced over my shoulder. There she was! I could feel my ears getting all red, so I looked away. "Hey, uh . . . what're you doin' here at this time?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"I have detention," she sighed.

Even though she sounded sad, my heart was lifted. "Really? What d'you have to do?" I asked, trying hard not to sound happy.

"Clean the cafeteria," Marcia replied, looking up at me. For a second, our eyes met.

'Oh, God,' I thought, 'Never noticed how beautiful those eyes were . . .' Man, I wanted to tell her so bad, except I only met her like, 2 days ago. "S-so do I. Guess we're stuck together on this one, huh?" I couldn't help it—I had to grin.

Surprisingly, she grinned back, which made me turn even redder. "So much for the 'no monkey business' thing, huh?" she punched me playfully on the shoulder, which made me jump a bit.

Man, she had humor, looks, and everything! 'Just what I want,' I thought. "Yeah," I replied. Then, I had a great idea. "Let's dump out that junk cafeteria food they have planning for tomorrow!" I suggested.

"Okay! I heard it was gross, anyway," Marcia replied, flipping her hair behind her back.

Yes! This was perfect! A girl who likes me for me and agrees with me! "Then they'll have to give us that good stuff they usually give the teachers," I joked.

"So it's _not_ just a myth?" she asked, going along with my joke. God, I loved every moment of this.

"Of course not!" I declared, starting with my story. It was kind of long, and I can't really remember it anymore. But whatever it was, it made her smile and grin real big at me.

I pushed open the doors to the cafeteria, looking around. It was all clear. So, we performed our little operation and cleaned the place. Man, these people were pigs. But anyway, after it was all done, I sat down on one of the benches, exhausted. Note to self: Try not to make such a big mess when eating lunch next time.

Marcia came over and sat next to me. "So . . ." she began, looking at me. "I didn't expect our first date to be so . . ." she looked around, "School-like." She grinned.

I had to laugh. "Yeah . . ." I slipped one arm around her. "School-like it was."

Looking back at it, all the joy I felt then turned intopain now.

""  
**Author Notes: **Hope you liked it. I'm trying pretty hard to make longer chapters, so here it is. Anyway, don't forget to review!


	3. Marcia's Side of the Story

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Rating: **K+

**Author Notes: **I haven't updated this story in forever. Gomen nasai. I just got really stuck. In fact, I'm still pretty stuck, but I love you guys so much that I'm updating. XD

**Girl Troubles**

_Marcia's POV_

Okay, so I was dared to do this . . . I didn't think that it'd mess everything up completely. That day, I looked at myself one more time in the mirror of my locker, sighing. "Are you sure this is a—"

"Of course!" my friend said, quickly running a brush through her hair. Then, she looked at me with eyes that were obviously challenging me. "What? Are you . . ." her voice became quieter and more teasing, ". . . chicken?"

I shook my head. "Of course not!" I was _NOT_ going to chicken out on this one—I needed to prove myself. Ever since that night at the movies, my friends had been teasing me about hanging out with greasers. Two-Bit wasn't a bad guy, but . . . well . . . he's from the West Side. And I'm from the East. I needed to prove to everyone that I had no feelings attached to him . . .

But that was a bad move, because I couldn't say that I _didn't_ like him. I swear, that guy's quite the charmer, and if he wasn't a greaser, well . . .

Well, that's all behind me now. Anyway, I looked at my friend once more. "Wish me luck," I said to her, and she let out something that sounded a bit like a squeal. As I walked to his locker, I noticed that some of the greaser guys were eyeing me. I was kind of freaked out, and my heart was pounding like you couldn't believe.

I took in one quick breath. He was leaning against his locker and looking the other way, trying to avoid me or something, but he knew that I was coming towards him. "Hey, Two-Bit," I said as casually as I could. I needed to sound as friendly as I could, even though I wanted to turn on my heel and walk away. But I didn't want to leave _him_, of course, but I just didn't want anyone else watching.

"Marcia," he said, nodding towards me. I could tell that he was trying to play cool, too. It was like we were in the same boat—playing cool in front of the other class.

I hesitated, though I knew exactly what to say. "W-wanna hang out later?"

He looked surprised, and I was trying not to blush. "Sure," he replied.

"I'll see you later, then," I said quickly, smiling as sweetly as I could at him. I turned away, and even though I looked happy, a knot in my heart was twisting, because I could only image what he'd do when I finished what I was dared to do.

* * *

"What?" I blurted out, surprised at what I was hearing. "I didn't even—"

"Marcia, don't try to change it now."

I gave my teacher a flat look. I heard one of the guys behind me snickering. That . . . RRG! I can't believe him. He glued my teacher's book together, and I needed to glue together something of mine, and since my teacher picked up the book and saw it, she blamed me, because I was carrying the "weapon of destruction" at the time.

'Two-Bit would never do something like that to me,' I thought, and then shook my head. I didn't want to think about him. When I wouldn't show later, what would he say? Well, my dare wouldn't be really completed, and he'd never talk to me again.

But . . . why did I care so much? I let out a sigh, and my teacher just looked at me as if saying, 'Get over it'. When she turned around, I glared at her.

"Wait here," she instructed, and I slouched against a locker. We Soc girls aren't supposed to slouch like that, but since no one was watching, I decided that I would anyway. "Right. Today you will be cleaning the cafeteria with a fellow student. I hope you will have no monkey business whatsoever," I heard her say. "Follow this young man to the cafeteria," she instructed.

Rolling my eyes, I did so. I looked at the back of whoever the guy was, and I noticed that Two-Bit was wearing that same shirt today. "Marcia . . ." I heard him say.

'Of course!' I thought, 'It _is_ Two-Bit!' "Yeah?" I answered him, smirking.

"Huh—?" he looked over his shoulder at me. I could see that he was getting red, and I was trying hard not to giggle. "Uh, what're you doin' here at this time?" he asked, trying not to look into my eyes.

"I have detention," I replied flatly.

He looked up at me. "Really? What d'you have to do?" Two-Bit asked, sounding a bit happy. I wondered why he did, but oh, well. Maybe that's how greasers are.

"Clean the cafeteria."

"So do I. Guess we're stuck together on this one, huh?"

I grinned, suddenly happy that I had detention with him and not any other guy. "So much for the 'no monkey business' thing, huh?" I punched him on the shoulder. Two-Bit seemed like the real friend that I could never have . . .

"Let's dump out that junk cafeteria food they have planned for tomorrow!" he suggested.

"Okay, I heard it was gross, anyway," I flipped my hair—not to show off, but out of habit. Most of we Socs have a tendency to do that.

I can't really remember what else we talked about, but I know that it was hilarious. I liked hanging out with him. It didn't even feel like we were 'going out'. We were . . . 'hanging out'.

Two-Bit waved a bit of left over food in my face, and I smacked it away with my glove. "Ew, that's gross!"

"We're animals, aren't we?" he said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Got that right," I replied, wiping my glove on his sleeve.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to," I shrugged.

He then took his glove and put some of this weird brown left over stuff on my nose. "Two-Bit!" Instead of immediately acting or anything like a Soc guy would do, he laughed. Socs value their reputations, and it seems like greasers just wanted to have fun, like Two-Bit.

After what seemed to be forever, we finally cleaned everything up, and Two-Bit sat down, and I took the seat next to him. "So . . . I didn't expect our first date to be so . . . school-like." School-like? I mentally hit myself on the head. But instead of making fun of me, he laughed, and put one arm around me.

"School-like it was."

I felt really bad. I knew what I had to do, but now I wonder . . .

Was it worth it?

""""""""  
**Author Notes: **Sorry if that really sucked. ; I couldn't think of anything, so I decided to put it in Marcia's point of view. I'm terribly sorry if it was really boring, having to go over everything again. Anyway, review, please!

**ATTENTION: **Okay, this is nothing serious, but please take my quiz on quizilla! XD The address is on my user thing. Yeah. O o;


End file.
